Moment In Time
by ThatAwkwardKid
Summary: This is a One Direction fanfiction! Hayden moves from a small town in Oregon, to London. There, she meets none other than Harry Styles. Rated T for language, but I must warn you that there is self-harming and it could be triggering. Read at your own cost! Much love xx In case reported it will be on my tumblr at: thankgoditsstyles . tumblr . com / tagged / fanfiction (NO SPACES)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it has any mistakes! ouo;

Chapter 1

I tied my long, jet-black hair into a loose bun, grabbed my bag, and headed out to the super market. I moved from a small town in Oregon,  
>to an apartment in London a few months ago. It was kind of an impulse. I had no friends back in Oregon. So I figured, why not? When I turned eighteen, I moved.<p>

Nothing much has changed, I still have no friends, but at least it's not as boring. I walked tiredly to my car and got in lazily. Whilst slouching in the drivers seat,  
>I covered my face with my hands. I sat there, thinking, wishing things would change. I sat back up, moved a stray piece of hair from my face, and began driving.<p>

When I got there, I slammed my door harshly. I was in no mood for going out. I'm not sure why I was so pissy, BUT I WAS JUST PISSED GOD DAMMIT.  
>I headed out to get milk, when I was tapped on the shoulder.<p>

"E-e-excuse me, but do you know where t-t-the orange segments are? From the tin?" stammered a deep voice.

"Do I look like an employee to you?" I said bitterly.

I turned around to see none other, than Harry Styles. I looked down to at what I was wearing, a black tank top and a pair of old sweat pants. I flushed a bright red.

"I don't know, maybe…." he replied with a cheeky grin on his face.

This made me blush even more. "Shut up! It's not like you look any better!"

Actually, he didn't. He was wearing a Jack Willis Sweatshirt with a pair of pajama bottoms. But, he still looked utterly gorgeous.  
>I just wanted to run my fingers through his curly mess of hair. And his bright green eyes seemed as though they sparkled. I ignored all these feelings, and kept talking to him with a bit of an attitude.<p>

He looked down at himself, and blushed a little also. I chuckled at this.

"Well I guess we have something in common, we're both a mess." He said giggling a bit.

"Who are you calling a mess? Hmph!". He walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

"You're a beautiful mess, you know that?"

I could feel his breath on me. He smelled of vanilla, but slightly, I'm not sure how to put it, spicy? By now, my cheeks probably looked as red as a fire hydrant.

I backed away a little bit, moving away from his hands. I looked away, trying to hide my face. I crossed my arms and turned away from him.

"You don't even know my name." I said stubbornly. "I could be a mass murderer for all you know".

He laughed and said, "Okay, fine. Let's start over. My name is Harry, and you?" I already knew his name, but I didn't say anything about it.

"My name is Hayden. Nice to meet you Harry!" I held out my hand for him to shake it. He shook my hand. He has a firm, but yet gentle grip. He smiled, which made me smile also. I probably have the stupidest look on my face. He is one of the few people you meet in life, who make you smile like an idiot.

"Ahh, well, I probably should go now." He had such a sad look on his face. He seemed to not want me to say goodbye.

"Wait! Before you go, can I have your number?" He said as I was turning away. "O-o-okay" I managed to say.

I was in complete shock. Harry Styles wanted MY number. I was just…Hayden.

I had long messy black hair that never seemed to stay in place, a weird birthmark on my wrist, and a scar hidden  
>on the back of my neck that I don't even know came from. The only feature I liked about myself was my eyes.<br>They were bright blue, like the ocean.

I took out a napkin and pen from my purse and scribbled my number on it. "Thanks." He said smiling. I walked out  
>of the store with nothing in hand, completely forgetting what I came there for.<p>

I made sure not to trip over anything. I was prone to tripping. I suddenly bumped into a girl. She had bright blue eyes  
>and brownish-red hair. "Sorry!" I apologized.<br>She laughed and said "It's cool, my name's Casey. How 'bout you?"

She seemed pretty cool, and she didn't have a British accent, so I guess she's from America.  
>I got really excited by this. She was the first American I met from here, so far.<p>

"My name's Hayden!" I smiled. "Hey, you seem chill. You should come with me to my friend's party!" she said.  
>"Yeah, sure! I'd love to, here's my number so you text me the deets."<p>

I was ecstatic! I know this sounds super lame, but she was my first friend since I moved to London.  
>We exchanged phone numbers, and then we both left.<br>This horrible day, turned out to be one of the best.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi, I am going to continue this story on my tumblr: .com because I don't really want to get it reported and deleted and yeah, haha.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I decided, fuck it. I'll just post it here until something happens then I'll just continue to post it on my tumblr. WHICH IS NOW: .com PLEASE FOLLOW DEARY. HAVE A LOVELY DAY~

I laid down on my bed thinking how great this day has been. Harry fucking Styles wanted my number. On top of all that I got invited to a party from a girl I barely even knew!

But, she seemed like she liked me, right? Or maybe she just felt bad for me because she knew I had no life. I shook my head. How could she have possibly known that? I'm just letting my paranoia get to me.

My phone buzzed, which shocked me a bit. Only my mom called me, she never texted me. Oh god, that sounds really sad.

I didn't recognize the number. I reached for my phone, it was from Casey.

It said, "hey gurlie its casey you still comin to the party?:)" I replied quickly, "Yeeesss, of course!:D" She then gave me the details, or "deets" as she called them earlier.

I had trouble picking out an outfit. I finally settled for a short strapless ivory dress, light pink pumps, and light pink feather earrings, and many bracelets. I pulled my hair into a slightly messy bun. I just put a bit of eyeliner and mascara on.

I looked in my bathroom mirror, disgusted. I never seemed to live up to anyone's expectations. Who could like me?

I continued to look in the mirror and I began throwing insults at myself. This went on for a good fifteen minutes. I sunk to the floor and tears began welling up in my eyes. I hated myself, simple as that. I looked longfully at the small box hidden in my bathroom cabinet.

I shook my head, got back up, and fixed my makeup. I made sure I looked happy. I practiced smiling in the mirror.

I laid on my bed, once again. I picked up my phone and I smiled to myself. Harry sent me a text message. It said, "hey babe, it's Harry:)xx"

I swear I could feel butterflies gently kicking in my stomach. Okay, more like they were beating my stomach up. I can't feel this way, I only just met him. Oh, but he was so lovely and cute and perfect. No shut up, Hayden, he'll never like you. My heart sank like an anchor. I was brought myself down to reality that he'll never like me.

I sighed and I heard another buzz, it was Harry again. "alright if this isn't the lovely girl who i met at the grocery please just say so :((" I giggled, he thought I was lovely. No, he must've thought wrong… "sorry harry! I was getting dressed!" I halfway lied. I continued to texting for a long time. He was incredibly sweet and quite cheeky.

I checked the time, I was almost an hour late. Oh my, I hope she doesn't think I'm a jerk or something! I'm so new to this kind of thing.

I raced to my car and drove to the address she gave me. I got there quickly.

I was stunned. The house was enormous! House? What am I talking about?! It was a mansion. Her friend must bathe in money!

Loud music you would find in a club was blasting. I've never been to a house party. I've never even been to a party, period. I opened the door, and it was exactly like how they described it in the millions of books I've read. Except, the setting seemed a bit more wealthier. There were a bunch of people dancing and some people chatting. And of course, there was alcohol.

I found myself more interested in the house, and I began exploring. The house was incredible. It was covered in breathtaking paintings. Every time I saw one I liked, I took a picture with my phone.

It was very crowded and I kept bumping into people. Which made it quite difficult to take pictures. I said excuse me every time I did, though.

I bumped into a guy and I said excuse me as normally. I smelled a very familiar fragrance that crept up my nose. The guy grabbed my shoulder and said with an incredibly attractive deep voice "Hayden?" I turned around to see a lovely mess of curls and a pair of bright green eyes. "Harry?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stood there mesmerized for a second, not sure what to say. It was like he put a spell on me. He was….enchanting. I realized I was standing there for a long time, not saying a single word.

"What are you doing here?" I asked breaking the long silence between us.

"I'm here with my mates," he replied.

"This is my girlfriend's house."

I could feel my heart violently drop. It was as if my heart suddenly turned into an anchor by some sort of evil witch craft.

I forced a smile and said, "Oh that's nice! I was invited here by a friend, Casey!"

"Oh, that's Miranda's friend! Miranda's my girlfriend! Would you like to meet her?" He said happily.

He sounded so happy to be her boyfriend. Like nothing else in the world mattered. I really thought he might've liked me. I got my hopes up just to be let down. Why do I do this so often? In the back of my head, I always know that I'll never be enough.

"Yes, sure! That would be lovely!" I managed to say without choking up.

"Great! Follow me!"

He led me upstairs into a large room with seemingly expensive furniture. I think it was a room meant for casually hanging out. It had a pool table, a large flatscreen TV, hard-wood floors, and a few large couches and chairs. I saw twelve or ten people chatting and hanging out. Then, Harry led me to a large chair.

A tall, skinny girl sat there, crossing her legs. Wow, she looked like a model.

"This is Miranda!" Harry said proudly, pointing at her.

She had long gorgeous blonde hair reaching down to her hips, fierce emerald eyes, a perfectly tanned body, and long legs that seemed to go on for miles. She was gorgeous. She easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She made me so insecure. I wanted to go in the corner and cry. I stuttered out a hello, and she stood up. She flashed a straight, gleaming smile. She was absolutely perfect.

"Hello! You must be Hayden! Harry's mentioned you a couple times!" she said in a bright happy tone.

She reached her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.

She whispered in my ear, "Stay the fuck away from Harry. He's mine."

My face flushed a bright red.

"No! I would never!" I whispered back.

"Stay. Away." she replied possessively.

I pulled away from the hug to see an oblivious Harry still smiling.

"You guys will get on great!" Harry proclaimed enthusiastically.

I gave the best smile I could make and I saw Miranda grinning profusely.

"Me and Harry have to go! It's been nice meeting you!" she announced whilst grabbing Harry's arm.

He looked confused and let out a small "Oh." She led Harry as far away from me as possible and I walked back downstairs.

I made my way through the crowd of people and found the front door. I let myself out without being noticed and walked towards my car. I opened my door and slammed it shut. I drove away as fast as possible blasting music from my iPod.

I couldn't control myself and I started sobbing violently. Not the kind of crying where a few small tears come out, the kind of crying where you can't breathe. The kind where it seems you've held it in for so long. The kind where you feel you might explode from all the emotions coming out at once. The kind where you want to stop so badly, but you can't. It's a horrid feeling.

When I got to my house, I quickly raced to the front door. I was shaking horribly. I ran to my bathroom and shut the door. I opened the cabinet and took out the small little box. I struggled to open it with my trembling hands. I got it open and revealed sharp silver razor blades.

This is my medication. This is my happiness. The blade is so sharp and shiny.

"Take away the pain" I murmured quietly under my breath.

I took off all my bracelets revealing a ladder of scars trailing up my arm.

"Save me." I whispered.

I took one of the blades and slashed my wrist. It was a not-so clear canvas, and my blood was my paint. I cut quickly and without thinking, I did it more than I usually would cut. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it to disappear. I want to be okay again. I wanted to feel happy. It was my addiction. I had control for once in my life. This was my drug, my bliss, my peace, my therapy.

I slowly closed my eyes realizing I had stopped crying. I was left feeling calm and numb. I could feel my eyelids slowly closing. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up to see blood stains on my arms and dress. I got up and looked in the mirror. My God, I looked like a hot mess. I had makeup running down my face like a black river and my black hair was tousled in all different directions causing me to look like a scared raven. My already tired eyes looking worse with huge puffy bags underneath.

I shook my head softly, and stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower. Taking a shower always made me feel better. It made me feel clean and pure. It also made me think.

My mind trailed off to last night. I was in deep thought. He led me on. Why did he do that to me? I never want to talk to him again, all he makes me feel is pain and hurt. People suck.

Once I finished with my shower, I changed into a tank-top and a pair of sweat pants. I then took some makeup remover and wiped the remaining makeup off my face, and searched for my phone.

I wondered if Harry had texted me. I shook off the thought. He has a beautiful girlfriend, why would he waste his time by talking to me?

I found my phone on my couch, I must've thrown it there when I ran into the bathroom last night. I shuttered at the memory of what had happened.

I took my phone and found that I had one message. From Harry. I was nervous and scared. I didn't know what to expect. Maybe he was telling me to leave him alone forever. My curiosity got the best of me, and I read it.

It only had one simple sentence,

"_I just broke up with Miranda._"


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

HI OKAY OBVIOUSLY I'M NEW TO THIS SO MY TUMBLR URL IS: www dot screwing - hazza dot tumblr dot com REPLACE DOT'S WITH PERIODS AND REMOVE SPACES. DON'T FORGET THE HYPHEN! :)xx Much love!x


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's POV:

I walked around Miranda's house bored out of my mind, searching for something to do. All that was coming to my mind was Hayden. Something about her was different. She was….something else. Not like Miranda. Miranda was snobby and pushy, and I only am going out with because she's so fit.

But, Hayden is….beautiful. Fit can not simply describe Hayden, she's so much more. From her her eyes that shone like blue sapphires, to her small dainty, feet. She was absolutely stunning.

Whenever I thought about her, I had to try to force myself to think about Miranda. I have a girlfriend, and Hayden was just a friend, after all. Even though I wanted it to be so much more than just a friendship. I can feel sparks inside my stomach when I talk to her, even through the phone.

I was walking around for what it seems like hours, when some girl accidentally bumped into me. Then, I heard her. Her voice was unmistakable.

"Hayden?" I asked after tapping her on the shoulder.

"Harry?" she questioned in that sweet innocent voice of hers.

There was a long silence between us. She was staring at me, I think she was checking me out…..

"What are you doing here?" she replied confused.

How did she get here? I don't think she's friends with Miranda.

"I'm here with my mates."

"This is my girlfriends house."

I don't what made me say this, but I think I was trying to make her jealous. I wanted her to want me like I wanted her, and I wanted her badly. She smiled very supportively, not jealous-like. I felt disappointed.

"Oh, that's nice! I was invited here by a friend, Casey!" she responded.

Oh, it all makes sense now! Miranda was Casey's friend.

"Oh, that's Miranda's friend! Would you like to meet her?" I asked her trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yes , sure! That would be lovely!"

I made my way upstairs and she followed. I looked back at her, and she was looking somewhere else. I was constantly turning back, but she hadn't seemed to notice. Like she was in a whole different world.

Why wasn't she jealous? It was eating me up from the inside. I wanted to punch the wall. She was so perfect. Why doesn't she want me? I hate this, but I can't give up just yet.

Why am I saying this? I have Miranda. I have Miranda. I have Miranda. I repeated that many times in my head since me and Hayden first met, but it didn't seem right. I don't want Miranda, I want Hayden. I've never felt this way about any other girl.

I led her to the room where Miranda and I and her snobby friends all hung out. The only one I really was genuine friends with was Casey, she was very down to earth and laid back, unlike all her other friends. I could tell Zayn fancied her, and it was quite an adorable sight.

Then, I spotted Miranda. I sighed inside my head. I've been starting to dread seeing her, lately.

She was dressed in a tight- fitting, black dress. It stopped at her mid thighs, and I was not fazed one bit. She had layer upon layer of makeup on her face. Hayden would never wear that, she doesn't even need makeup.

I introduced them and they hugged. Great, they got on just fantastic.

"You guys will get on great!" I said faking a positive tone.

Hayden stood there looking uncomfortable, while Miranda was grinning evilly.

Miranda yanked my arm and exclaimed, "Me and Harry have to go! It's been nice meeting you!"

What the fuck? She pulled me to the other side of the room. I looked back and saw Hayden awkwardly running away. Oh God, what have I done?

Miranda started making out with me furiously. Her kisses off-beat with no flame. Not even a little spark. I could taste the alcohol on her lips. It turned into her just kissing me uncomfortably hard and me having my lips motionless.

She pulled back and asked, "What's wrong, babe?"

"I can't do this anymore." I admitted truthfully.

"What? Are you breaking up with me? Not for that Hayden slut! I'm so much prettier than her! She's a fucking ugly little bitch. I told her to stay the fuck away from you! You screwed the bitch, huh?" she shrieked furiously.

"Fuck you. She is so much better than you'll ever be. And no, I did not screw her. Never call her a bitch when the real bitch is you."

"WELL I'VE BEEN SCREWING ALL SORTS OF GUYS THROUGH THIS WHOLE RELATIONSHIP, SO WHATEVER!"

I couldn't believe her. She is such a cruel, cruel, human being.

"Go fuck yourself, you tosser." I said as I walked away.

I needed to get away from this. I had to walk through the swarms of people and get to my car. I drove home to my flat, and I sat down. I sat down and thought. I then got up and started pacing around my flat.

Why didn't she like me? This thought was running through my mind for hours. I ended up punching a huge hole in my wall.

Why must I be like this? I ran my hands through my hair, frustrated. What is wrong with me?

I put my face in the palms of my hands and shook my head. What is happening to my life?

All sorts of questions ran through my head like it was a race. But, many of the same runners occasionally ran the track again. I had a terrible pounding in my head like someone was constantly slamming a door inside my brain.

I decided I had to text her, but it was so late so she probably wouldn't see it until tomorrow. I didn't mind, so I got my phone and typed something short and sweet,

"I just broke up with Miranda."

I wondered what she'll say. I pondered this for about twenty minutes, then I went in my fridge and got some beers.

"Take me away."

I said casually as I pretended to clink glasses the invisible person in front of me.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hayden's POV

What? I thought he loved her or something. Harry loves Miranda, why would he break up with her? Maybe he saw the horrid evil side of her and decided he wanted no part of that, but I doubt it. I thought they would be together for eternity while I am here stuck in my lonesome self-pity. He's probably just lying to me to get my hopes set up high again. He built me up higher than a skyscraper, then tore me down. Quick, but still with a long lasting pain.

"Why?" I quickly typed.

"Can we talk in person? I'd like that better" he texted back, making me slightly jump.

"Of course, you can come to my flat"

My heart was racing as I texted him my address. Oh God, I have to expect the worst. But, unfortunately, there's the slightly hopeful side of me. There's one tiny sliver of hope I have in my head. I can't help it.

"Thanks a lot."

I suddenly realized he would be able to see my scars. I went into full panic mode and changed into a comfy sweatshirt and a pair of skinny jeans. I re-did my makeup, making sure I didn't look like I was trying too hard. My hair was still slightly damp, giving it the appearance of a black cat who stepped out in the rain for a bit. I managed to ignore the thoughts in my head that were picking on my appearance. They were constantly talking. I hated them. With a deep passion. They whispered nasty, horrible words. Sometimes, they screamed. It's like a war's going on in my head. My innocent self would just ask them why, why they were doing this, why they made me feel like this, why they exist, just why. They will never leave, ever. They'll always be here, like a spirit haunting a house. It roams around. The whispers make me feel mental and insane. It is horrible knowing that your crazy. I feel that I should be put in an asylum.

I went to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. They still whispered. They began raising their voices.

"Stupid, ugly, fat, bitch, worthless, piece of shit."

Stop. Stop doing this to me. I put my hands over my ears, and I could feel another breakdown coming on.

I let out a small, quiet, shriek. They kept getting louder. They were filling my mind. Stop. Please, just for today.

"STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE. STOP IT PLEASE!" I screamed loudly whilst shaking crazily.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes. I told myself no, as if I were a dog. I can't cry, Harry's coming over. He'll think I'm some crazy, obsessed, weirdo, who constantly has mental breakdowns, which is a hundred percent true. I wiped away the tears from my tear duct and got up to fix my make up in the mirror. When suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. Weird, someone was knocking on my door. I never had friends over so this was definitely strange and unusual for me.

I took a deep breath and casually walked to the door. Even though I was trying to walk casually, it felt as if my feet weighed a ton. Like I was stomping instead of gracefully walking towards the door. I opened the door and I could feel lmy hand shaking as doing so.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

"Hey." he replied.

He looked tired. There were heavy bags under his eyes making it obvious that he stayed up well late last night. Probably distraught from the break up… He still looked absolutely perfect. Tired, but handsome. So, so, handsome.

"Come in, and sorry for the mess." I told him as casually as possible.

"It's alright, I'm a bit of a slob as well." He gave me a half-hearted smile.

I led him to the couch and sat down, he sat down next to me. He sat really close to me. It was….lovely, but strange. I wasn't used to being this close to a human being.

"Tell me what happened." I said eager to find out what had really gone down.

"Well, she was being really…er bitchy. Well, she is a bitch and she's snobby and she cheated on me and.." He broke off his sentence.

"Do you mind if I admit something to you?" he asked me.

"Of course not, go right ahead." My heart just about jumped right out of my chest. It was pounding so hard, I swear he could hear it beating.

"Okay, well, umm, I'll just get right into it. I fancy you. Well, even more than that.. I really really like you. A whole lot. More than I ever liked anyone. I can't get you off my mind ever since the first time I saw you. The real reason I broke up with Miranda was because I felt guilty. I didn't like Miranda, not one bit. There was no spark or anything between us. But, it's different with you. I don't just feel sparks, I feel fireworks violently going off in my chest. And I know we only just met but..There's something about you that's just wonderful. You're not just looks, you're personality too. You're one of the few people you meet in your lifetime that is both beautiful inside and outside. You probably don't even feel the same and I might've just ruined a friendship, so I'm really sorry."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. What?

"I thought you loved Miranda.." I replied suspiciously, wondering if this was all just some prank.

"I thought I did too, but then I met you and you…you made me realize that I didn't."

There was a long pause. It wasn't awkward, we were both thinking.

"So, just break it to me, how do you feel about me?" he questioned me, breaking the silence.

"This isn't any joke or prank right?" I asked.

He shook his head no.

"Well, then honestly, I like you a lot too. So much. I can't even describe..but I thought you only thought of me as a friend. And, honestly, I was terribly disappointed when you said you had a girlfriend…" I said whilst blushing a bright red color.

I could see a smile creeping up on his face.

He decided to tackle me onto the wide part of the couch. I was inches away from his face and I could feel a grin coming up my face. Time to put on my fake confidence.

"What was that for?" I asked playfully, with our faces still extremely close.

"I dunno." he replied cheekily with a huge grin spread across his face.

"Weirdo." I said giggling pushing him off me.

"Aww, how mean!" he exclaimed pretending to be hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! So, what cha' want to do?"

"Hmm, have any good movies?"

"All I have are scary movies, if you don't mind the horror genre. I love scary movies, even though they terrify me. The thrill is really cool, don't cha' think?"

"Of course, but if you get scared, I'm right here." he said with a wink.

"Not going to happen." I replied knowing I was lying.

"Yeah, yeah, sure!" he said sarcastically.

I could feel the whispers slowly fade into nothing. This is incredible.

I walked over to a shelf filled with scary movies. I closed my eyes, and reached randomly for one. I could hear him chuckle a bit at this sight. I turned around and stuck out my tongue at him flirtatiously. I walked toward my television, and put the disc into the DVD player. I pressed play on the remote and skipped through the previews until I got to the movie menu. I pressed play, then I turned back to where Harry was sitting and he patted on the space next to him, inviting me to sit down next to him. I skipped to the couch, and sat down next to him cheerfully, bringing my legs to comfortably rest beneath my bum. Harry suddenly got up.

"Hold on for one second."

He went to the light switch and flipped it, leaving only the television to light up the room.

I looked around the room, searching for him.

"Boo!" Harry whispered into my ear, making me let out a loud shriek. He had managed to sneak behind the couch.

"I swear, If you do that again-"

"What happened to not getting scared?" he asked with a wink, while hopping onto the couch.

"Aw, shut it, Styles!"

"Never." he whispered into my ear. What a flirt.

I could feel my face burning up. Then, I started paying attention to the movie. At the first jump-scare scene, I let out a small eep.

Harry patted on his lap, suggesting me to sit on it. I did as I was told and I saw him smirk. I was a great deal shorter than him, and sitting on his lap made me feel like a bit of a child. He wrapped his arms around me, locking me in place. Everything felt right. Butterflies were now a common thing when with him. I looked up at him to see his gorgeous emerald eyes paying attention to the TV. He had a kind hearted smile on his face. It felt as if I was melting. He was so perfect.

I let out a small yawn and I could feel myself about to fall asleep. I was passed out.

The next morning, I was in my bed. Harry must've carried me there since I have no recollection of walking to my bedroom. The thought of it made my heart flutter. I walked to my kitchen and saw a note left on the counter.

Had a great time last night, hope you had a good sleep! :) Harry XX


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I quickly turned the knob to my speakers in one swift movement, allowing the music to fill my room. I could feel my smile appear as I heard his voice. Harry's voice. Deep, husky, soothing, and smooth. A voice I could fall asleep to.

"It's gotta be you" he sang.

I brought my legs over to the edge of my bed, my feet barely touching the floor. While smiling stupidly to myself, I began swinging my legs along to the beat of the song. I softly sang along, imagining his face.

His genuine smile with dimples that made even the coldest of hearts soften, his mop of curls that seemed to do whatever they pleased, and his eyes. His gorgeous, olive colored, eyes.

I began to quietly giggle. He made me giddy inside, like something was excitedly dancing in my stomach.

He made me forget about everything. Nothing mattered anymore. It was strange. I had only met him a few days ago, though it seemed like we've known each other for a lifetime. I felt oddly comfortable around him. I didn't understand it since I was never comfortable with a human being in my entire life.

Towards the end of the song, I heard a loud beep. I flopped down on my bed and strangely crawled to my bedside table. I reached my arm out so it could touch my phone. I picked it up and positioned myself so I was sitting upright with my legs criss-crossed. I pushed down on the round circular button making my phone light up. Harry's contact name was written across my phone's screen. My already huge smile, widened even bigger in delight. I bit the inside of my cheek as I began typing my password in.

The text message read, "Good morning gorgeous! get my note?:)xxx"

He thought I was gorgeous? Oh my God, what? When have I ever been attractive to anyone? Especially the male gender!

I sat there for a few minutes with a puzzled look on my face. Was he lying to me? I am so confused. I am not the least bit pretty, let alone gorgeous! Was this a mistake? No, it couldn't have been, unless he's leaving notes all over the place.

I looked intently at the screen, my fingers hovering over the keyboard, while I was conjuring up something to say. My mind was currently blank. I wasn't sure how to take compliments, for I've never gotten them. Except for when your relatives come over, but it's as if their obliged to say that. I thought back to every romance novel I read, searching for some inspiration for a cute line. But, nothing seemed to match up.

"Hello Styles! And, yes, I did! Very cheeky, Haz! Very cheeky! ;) xxxx" I had managed to type.

I smiled proudly to myself. I had managed to create a semi flirty text message! Five points for the socially awkward kids! I set my phone near my pillow and swung my head side to side happily.

In no more than a few minutes later, my phone beeped once again. Butterflies reappeared in my stomach and began gently beating their wings. The butterflies intensified as I read the message in my head.

"Haha you know me! ;) wanna hang out todayyy at my place for a bit, love?:)xxxxx"

I repeated the message several times in my head, my smile gradually getting bigger each time.

I quickly typed, "Yeah, sure, Haz! What time? xx"

"7:00, i have a surprise waiting for you! :) xxx"

"What is it? :O xxxx"

"You'll see. ;) X"

Cheeky bastard.


End file.
